O diário,nem sempre, secreto de Konan
by Doux Poupee
Summary: • Após alguns comportamentos estressados de Konan, os Aka’s decidem buscar informações para tentarem solucionar tais problemas,mas detalhe: no quarto dela. // Deidara/Pain/Konan/Hidan/Itachi e Tobi


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem,são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto (Droga³ u.u)

Legenda:

- O Hidan Owna! : Narração normal ou fala dos personagens

" _O Itacho é sexy" _: Pensamentos dos personagens

Deidara: _–_** tira a blusa:** Ação dos personagens

[ Boa leitura! ~* ]

-

No covil dos nossos queridos vilões...

Pain: _– _**chega **_– _- Ué, cadê o rango? o:.:Õ

Hidan: - Ah, pergunta pra sua querida mulher porque estamos sem comida até agora!

Deidara: - Estamos esperando o almoço há horas, un -.\/

Sasori: - Bahh, odeio esperar ¬¬'

Pain: - Mas o que será que deu na Konan? Quer matar a gente de fome?

**-**

Konan: - Calma povo! Estava ocupada fazendo minhas unhas.

Hidan: - E só por isso deixa a gente sem comer, é? _– _**Irritado**

Pain: - É mesmo, o Hidan tem razão, que história é essa de fazer a gente esperar? Qualé,mina?

Konon:_ –_** se alterando .** - ESCUTA AQUI, NÃO SOU OBRIGADA A COZINHAR PRA VOCÊS, BANDO DE PREGUIÇOSOOOOS! Ò.Ó

Todos: o.Õ

Konan: - É isso mesmo! De agora em diante quem quiser comer, que faça! _–_**irritada (**lê-se: bufando de raiva)

Tobi: - Mas Konan-chan, Tobi ser um bom garoto e não sabe mexer na cozinha. Já pensou se Tobi se queima no fogão?

Hidan: - É capaz de queimar outra coisa ¬¬'

Konan: -.-º - Tudo bem Tobi, quando eu for comer, deixo algo pra você!

Tobi: - Ebaa \o/

Itachi: - Não é justo! Ninguém aqui sabe cozinhar!!

Todos: - Apoiado!

Konan: - SE VIREM!

Pain: - Mais Kono...

Konan: - Nem mais nem meio mais! Vou subir pro meu quarto! E NÃO ME PERTURBEEEM! Ò.Ó

Todos: H-hai! _– _**medo** _– _o.O

**-**

Deidara: - O que será que essa doida fica fazendo no quarto, hein?Un.

Sasori: - Algo muito estranho o.Õ

Hidan: - Ih Pein, acho que você não dá conta do recado de noite, por isso ela acorda mal humorada assim!

Pain: - Cala a boca energúmeno! _– _** dá um soco no Hidan**

Hidan: x.x

Itachi: - E o que faremos agora?

Pain: - Hum, quero vocês na sala de reunião daqui a 10 minutos!

Hidan: _**–**_** se recuperando **_**–**_- Pra?

Pain: - Não interessa! Sala de reunião daqui a 10 minutos e acabou!

Todos : ¬¬

Hidan: - Estressadinho..

Pain: ¬:.:¬

**-**

( Sala de reunião )

Deidara: - Agora fala, porque uma reunião? Un.

Pain: - Temos uma missão ranking S em nossas mãos!

Itachi: - Qual? Capturar o J_inchuuriki?_

Pein: - Que J_inchuuriki_que nada!

Tobi: Qual então?

Pain: - Entrar no quarto da Konan!!

Todos: o.Õ

Hidan: - Tá maluco? Se ela nos pega lá, estamos mortos!

Sasori: Hidan, você é imortal idiota! ¬¬'

Hidan: - Ah é, me esqueci! Mas não importa! :B

Todos: ¬¬

Deidara: - E como entraremos lá? Un. Explodindo a porta? *.\/

Pain: - Claro que não baka! Tem que ser algo que ela não perceba

Sasori: - E o que procuraremos exatamente?

Pain: - Sei lá! Qualquer coisa! Faremos o seguinte... Eu, Deidara e Hidan entraremos no quarto... Itachi, Tobi e Sasori nos dão cobertura!

Tobi: - De chocolate?

Todos: -**capotam**-

Deidara: - Ficam vigiando se a louc... _**–**_** olha pro Pein **_**–**_ quer dizer, se a Konan não está vindo,un.

Pain: - Alguém precisa distrair a Konan, pra que ela saia daqui, acho mais seguro!

Deidara: - Quem poderia ser? Un..

-**Todos olham pro Itachi**-

Itachi: - AH NÃO! Por que eu? T\./T

Pain: - Porque você é o que briga menos com a Konan, eu até mandaria o Tobi, mas ele é muito tapado!

Tobi: - Tobi não ser tapado! Tobi is good boy (Y)

Itachi: - E o que eu ganho com isso? ¬\./¬

Pain: - Depois a gente vê o que você ganha, mas ANDA LOGO E VÁ DISTRAIR A KONAN!

Konan –**entra na sala**_–_ : - Distrair quem,Pein?

Pain: - Er,distrair?! Claro que não, você escutou errado!

Konan: Ahá, então o que você estava falando pro Itachi fazer?

Sasori: - Ele não disse distrair e sim divertir!

Konan: - Comoéqueé? O.Õ

Pain: ò:.:Ó SASORI!

Sasori –**cochichando pro Pein**- Relaxa chefe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Todos: ...

Sasori: - Então Konan, achamos que você está muito irritada, cansada e de saco cheio da gente, poooor isso, achamos que você devia sair um pouco para se divertir. _– _** sorriso Colgate estampado no rosto **_–_ ;)

Konan: - E o que o Itachi tem a ver com isso?

Deidara: - Porque você e ele são os que menos entram em conflito, un.

Itachi: - ...

Hidan: - É aí vocês saem para esfriar suas cabeças..

Tobi: - Konan-chan precisa sair um pouquinho.

Konan: - Ah gente, vocês têm razão! Mas por que justo o Itachi, não podia ser o Pain?

Deidara: - Eer,huum. O Itachi anda nervosinho ultimamente –**olhar mortal de Itachi**- por isso achamos vocês dois ideais!Un.

Pain: - Está me batendo um sentimento de corno ¹T:.:T¹

Konan: - Own meu tchutchuquinho! Você acha que eu ia te trocar por um ser estranho como o Uchiha? Claro que não,bebê!

Todos(menos Itachi): - HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUA..

Itachi: - ¬¬ Ainda sou melhor que o Pein!

Hidan: - Ah! Chega de conversa! Vocês vão ou não?

Konan: - Sim, demorou! –**puxa Itachi pelo braço**- vamos que o dia está apenas começando! _–_**saem**_–_

Pein: - Se cuidem! T:.:T "_Maldita hora que fui inventar deles saírem" _

Hidan: - E aí?

Pain: - Vamos ao plano! Acompanhem-me!

Todos: Hai!

-

(Do lado de fora do quarto da Konan...)

Deidara: - Ah, me deixa explodir essa porta vai? É só uma vez, nunca mais peço..Diz que sim,diz que sim, diz que ? *.\/

Pein: - NÃO!

Deidara: T.\/

Pain: - A Konan não pode nem sonhar que entramos aqui!

Hidan: - Como abriremos essa por** ?

Tobi: - Tobi sabe um jeito!

Pain –**ignorando Tobi**- : Acho que dá pra encontrar a chave!

Tobi: - Mas Tobi sabe um jeito de entrar!

Hidan –**ignorando Tobi**-: - Ela não ia ser tão tola de deixar a chave do quarto dela aqui, no mínimo carrega junto.

Tobi: - Deixa Tobi ajudar?

Deidara –**ignorando Tobi**-: - E se usarmos um clips?

Pain: - Não ia funcionar, pode quebrar o clips lá dentro e...

Tobi: TOBI SABE UM JEITO!!!

Todos: o.Õ

Hidan: - E qual é esse seu jeito, bonzão?

Tobi: - Assim –**movimenta a maçaneta**-

Todos: - Ohh, ele abriu mesmo a porta!

Tobi: - ^.

Pain: - Não vale, estava aberta desde o princípio!

Todos: .

-**Entram no quarto da Konan**-

Deidara: - Olha, que quarto arrumadinho! _–_** respira fundo **_–_E perfumado!

Sasori: - É, até que ela é uma garota organizada!

Tobi: - Konan-chan é uma super garota!

Hidan: - Se é!

Pain: - Chega de elogiar a MINHA mulher!

Todos: - Ui, foi mal.

Pein: ¬:.:¬ -Pois bem, comecem a procurar qualquer prova!

Deidara: - Que tipo de prova,chefe?

Pain: - O que vocês acharem suspeito!

Todos: - Hai!

Pein: - Sasori, vá até o armário da Konan e veja se não tem algo lá! Ah, olhe embaixo da cama também!

Sasori – **querendo rir**-: Cof,cof,cof.. Quer saber se tem um amante, é isso?

Pain: - Não, é apenas por precaução.

Sasori: - Sei -.-

Hidan: - Ow chefe, encontrei uma coisa aqui!

Pain: - O que é?

Hidan: - É um caderno com um coração, e um troço aqui, impedindo que as pessoas vejam o que tem dentro!

Pain: - Ô anta, isso é um diário!

Hidan: - Aaah,um diário! 8D

Pain: - Pra abrir precisa da chave! Cambada, procurem essa chave!

Deidara: - Acho que achei (?) un. _– _**mostra a chave com formato de coração** _–_É isso?!

Pain: - Ótimo, veremos o que está escrito, é claro que só terá declarações de amor pra mim ;)

Aka's: _– _**abrem o diário.**

_Querido diário..._

_Hoje o dia foi terrível ! Não agüento mais esse bando de preguiçosos me azucrinando! O Hidan queria que eu lavasse as cuecas dele, é mole? _

Hidan: - Opa! Peraí! Eu só pedi um favor!

Pain: - Cala a boca, me deixa terminar de ler!

_O Pein não faz nada também! Isso me estressa profundamente!Se isso continuar, terei que tomar providências! _

_Bom, tenho que tomar banho! Só isso pra me acalmar mesmo! _

_Konan... _

Sasori;- Tirando a parte das cuecas, não vi nada demais!

Hidan: - E o que você tem contra minhas cuecas?! Ò.ó9

Sasori: - Tudo ¬¬

Deidara: - Pula umas folhas aí, as coisas mais interessantes estão no meio e no final do diário!Un.

Pain: - Como você sabe?

Deidara: - HAHA, eu sei t.u.d.o! (Ênfase na palavra "tudo")

Todos: ¬¬

_Estou cada dia apaixonada pelo Pein! Ele é tão maravilhoso! Hoje ele me deu um buquê de tulipas(lindo!) Fiquei tão surpresa e emocionada!_

_Espero que seja sempre assim! E que nenhum energúmeno estrague nossos dias! _

_É isso diário, beijos._

Hidan: - Que retardada, ele se comunica com o próprio diário assim?

Pain: - Mas é claro, ela o trata como se fossem amigos! Isso é o objetivo de ter um diário,animal! E foi bom saber que ela me ama!

Sasori: - Chega de lenga-lenga! Vai, passa pras outras páginas!

Pain: - Hai.

_O que eu temia aconteceu,Di!_

_Ontem estava tudo muito maravilhoso! O Pein estava todo carinhoso, me chamou pra jantar fora, me deu um lindo vestido e um par de lingeries (de oncinha), estava tudo ocorrendo bem, até chegarmos ao quarto dele.. _

Pain: - Opa! Isso não! – **fecha o diário **_–_ hehe, que tal vermos outra coisa,hein pessoal?

Deidara: - Claro que não! Quero ver o que está escrito!Un.

Hidan:- Pára de frescura no rab* Pein! Dá aqui! – **pega o diário da mãe dele** _–_

Pain: - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T

Hidan: - Hum, vamos ver onde paramos, aqui já li..e..Ah! É aqui, vem ler povo! _–_** se reúnem novamente**

_Pois é diário, quando chegamos no quarto dele, ele começou a me acariciar, foi até bom! _

_Mas quando estávamos na hora H, ele "desanimou",digamos assim. .. Ai foi tão terrível! E o constrangimento então? Nem se fale! Depois desse dia não tentamos mais também!_

Todos(menos Pein): - MUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAAHUAHAUHAU

Hidan: - Ah, cadê o garanhão agora,hein? _– _**engasgando de tanto rir**

Pain: - Isso acontece! _– _**ultra constrangido**

Deidara: - Pein! Que feio! Assim você desonra a Akatsuki! Hahaha

Tobi: - Tobi não entendeu! O que é hora H e "desanimou"? E por que o Pain-sama está vermelho Deidara-sempai?

Deidara: ¬¬º

Pain: - Calem a boca e... **– fica em silêncio –** Peraí, que barulho foi esse lá embaixo?

Sasori: _–_** Olha de esguelha **_–_ Ihh, A Konan e o Itachi chegaram!

Hidan: - Santa mããe! :O Estamos mortos,estamos mortos,estamos mortos!

Pain: _– _**soco novamente no Hidan **_– _Quieto!

Hidan: x.x'

-

Konan: - PAAAIN! Cadê você?

Pain: _– _**cochichando**_ – _Sujou,galera!

Konan: _– _**indo em direção aos quartos **_– _Paain! Cheguei! Onde você está?

Pain: _– _**ainda no quarto, cochichando com os Aka's **_– _Se escondam! Rápido!

– **fuzuê total **_–_

Pain: _– _**andando pra lá e pra cá **_– _Ai caramba,ai carambaaa! Não deixaram esconderijo pra mim T:.:T Tô ferrado!

Deidara: _–_**atrás do mini-sofá e cochichando **_– _Ô chefe, dá um soco no Tobi pra ele sair daí! Dá pra perceber!!

(Detalhe: Tobi com a parte de cima do abajur na cabeça, e o resto do corpo aparecendo)

Pain: _– _** falando baixo **_– _Ô idiota! Quer enganar a quem assim? Saí, vai pra debaixo da cama!

Hidan: _– _**falando baixo também **_–_ Não dá chefee! Aqui já ta ocupado!

Pain: - Se virem!

– **fuzuê total (2) **_– _

Konan: _–_** no corredor **_– _Que barulho foi esse no meu quarto? ò.Ó _**– **_**corre em direção a ele**.

Pain: " _Pensa Pain,pensa! Onde você vai?" _

– **Porta do quarto se abrindo –**

Num movimento quase involuntário, Pain deita na cama da Konan, com um dos braços apoiado na bochecha.

Konan: o.Õ

Hidan e Tobi: _–_ **embaixo da cama** _– "Uh, que susto! Se essa cama cai!" _

Pain: - Olá meu amor, chegou cedo! _–_ **sorriso amarelo **_–_

Konan: - É, o Itachi esqueceu a carteira dele, então só deu tempo para tomar um sorvete ali na esquina do seu Zé... _– _**olha desconfiada pro Pain **_– _Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui?

Pain: - Uma surpresinha pro meu amor ! **– levanta e começa a beijá-la**

Konan: - Aí Pain, está muito cedo ainda... _– _**corada **_–_

Pain: _- _Que nada Konanzinha, você disse agora a pouco que estava apenas começando... _– _**acaricia o rosto dela** _– _O que pode nos acontecer, hum? _–_** esquece totalmente dos Akas,jogando a Konan na cama.**

Konan: - Ai! _– _**sente algo em suas costas **_– _Mas o que isso está fazendo aqui? _– _**Pega o diário **_– _Eu lembro de ter guardado direitinho o.Õ

Pain: - Eer, você deve ter esquecido de guardar,amor _– _**continua beijando-a levemente **

Tobi: _– _**cochicha **_– _Hidan, o que eles estão fazendo?

Hidan: - Por Jashin Tobi, cala a boca que eles vão ouvir!

Konan: _– _**para o que estava fazendo **_– _Pain, eu escutei vozes!

Pain: _– _**nem presta atenção **_– _Que nada Konan, é coisa da sua cabeça...

Deidara estava escondido no guarda-roupa, morrendo de calor,pois era um lugar muito abafado.

Deidara: _"Que situação,hein? Além dos dois não saírem do quarto, eu fico aqui dentro morrendo sufocado.. Tem como piorar?"_

Ah se tem!

Deidara: _– _**olha para o lado e vê algo com anteninhas se mexendo **_– _o.o

Barata: ò.Ó

Deidara: o.o

Barata: ò.Ó

Deidara: o.o

Barata: ò.Ó

Deidara: o.o

Barata: ò.Ó

Deidara: o.o

Barata: _– _**se mexe **_– _ Voa no cabelo do Deidara

Deidara: - AAAAAH! SOCORROO! FUI ATACADOOO POR UMA BARATA ASSASSINA! _– _** abre a porta do guarda-roupa e saí correndo pra lá e pra cá**

Konan e Pain: o.Ô

Tobi: Barata? Ondee? O. _– _**se levanta com tudo e bate a cabeça na cama – **Ai x.x

Hidan: - Seu idiota! Quer estragar tudo é? **–****Grita, dando um tapão na cabeça do pobre Tobi **

Konan: o.O

Deidara: - Mataa! Maaaaata! T.\/

Sasori: _– _**saí do banheiro com um inseticida **_– _Peraa! Fica quieto! Tssssssss _– _** joga metade do inseticida no cabelo do Deidara**

Deidara: - Aii meu olho Danna! Un.

Barata: _– _**já no chão **_– _x.x

Deidara e Tobi: - Viva \\o//

Sasori: _– _**Pose de fodão **_– _Eu sou demais... ^^

Hidan: _–_** Assustado **_– _Por amor de Jashin-sama! Olhem a cara da Konan!!!

Konan: _– _**vermelha,saindo fumacinha da cabeça dela **_– _PAAAAAAAAAAINNNNNN!!!!! Ò.Ó

-

( Estúdio Projac, Rede Globo )

Bino: - Você ouviu esse grito?

Pedro: - ISSO É UMA CILADA,BINO!

**-**

Itachi: _– _**já com tampões no ouvido **_– _ "_- Hehe, docee vingança"_

Fim...

-

Hauhauhauha, espero que tenham gostado! Eu particularmente gostei bastante de escrevê-la! Imaginar nossos queridos vilões em situações assim, no mínimo, é engraçado.

Comentários? Criticas? Elogios? Reviews! \o/

By; ' Doux Poupee


End file.
